Las aventuras de Catalina y Ana
by CatchingAxel
Summary: Catalina de Aragón y Ana Bolena dan un giro a su desagradable destino con ayuda de un pequeño viaje en el tiempo.


― ¡Catalina de Aragón! ― Dijo a través del micrófono el encargado del local.

― Soy yo.

― Tus montaditos.

― ¡Muestra respeto ante la realeza! ― Exclamó Catalina indignada. Y extendió su mano para que se la besase.

― ¡Ana Bolena! ¿ANA BOLENA?

Se escuchó a través de un segundo micrófono.

Muy digna, con la cabeza bien alta, Ana hizo aparición. Puso morritos y extendió su ticket.

Catalina la miró con desprecio.

― ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

Bolena devolvió la mirada con un giro sensual de cabeza, dejando mover su cabellera en el aire.

― Lo mismo que usted, majestad, llenar mi hambriento estómago.

― Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, fulana.

Ana sonrió.

― Seguí a su majestad a través del armario, ya sabe, el que no da a Narnia.

Esto no le gustó a la reina.

― Y por lo que veo cogió prestados sin permiso unos ropajes de él.

― Parecidos a los que viste su majestad.

Bolena hizo una reverencia. No llamaban la atención por su ropa, pero sí por su comportamiento, todo el local las observaba atentamente.

Su Majestad mandó a Bolena colocar diez mesas en fila, con una silla en cada lado. Tomaron asiento.

― ¡Jamás serás reina de Inglaterra, cortesana! ― Exclamó Catalina desde su extremo.

― ¡Disculpad, Majestad, pero eso no es cierto, sabéis perfectamente que Enrique se divorciará, contraerá matrimonio conmigo y más tarde me rebanará la cabeza! ― Respondió Ana, dando después un mordisco a su montadito de bacon con queso.

Catalina rió.

― ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Leo los libros de historia, pero en nuestro espacio-tiempo eso todavía no ha acontecido y debemos mantener nuestros papeles!

Ana se empezó a abanicar con las dos manos.

― Arg, he de salir de aquí, me cuesta respirar.

― No me extraña, ― Dijo la española ― tenéis los pechos tan oprimidos en ese vestido que aún me cuesta creer que no hayáis muerto de asfixia, rezaré por ellos.

― ¿Por quién? ― Preguntó Bolena, mareada.

― Por tus pechos, cortesana.

Catalina se levantó de la mesa tras terminar su último montadito, Ana, aunque aturdida, la siguió. No podía permitirse perderla de vista.

La reina no sabía qué hacer, debería volver, sí, pero la corte la deprimía, sobre todo sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. No le apetecía morir divorciada y sola.

La futura reina tenía los mismos sentimientos, su cabeza le era muy preciada, demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, por una vez en la vida, coincidían en algo: había que acabar con Enrique VIII. Él era lo que se interponía entre una cabeza, el acero y el cuello.

Sonrieron misteriosamente.

― ¿Queréis serle de utilidad al reino? ― Le preguntó Catalina.

― Por supuesto, majestad, no hay nada que anhele más en esta vida.

― Entonces haréis lo que yo os ordene sin protestar.

Ana asintió con la sonrisa todavía en la cara.

― Al armario, deprisa.

― ¡Pero si acabo de llegar!

― ¡Sin pro-tes-tar!

― Lo siento mucho, alteza.

― No, no lo haces.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron en el camino de vuelta a ese misterioso armario que les había llevado al futuro. A Catalina no le hacía gracia alguna que aquella usurpadora descubriera su secreto para desconectar de la vida en la corte, pero al menos le había servido de algo.

Ana no quitaba la vista de encima de su reina, era bella a su manera, al igual que ella. En ese sentido eran perfectas la una para la otra. Oh, no, no podía estar pensando eso, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

La caminata fue larga y los pies acusaban el cansancio. Una vez llegaron al armario, antes de abrirlo, Catalina se giró hacia Ana.

― ¿Estáis preparada para cambiar la historia de todo un reino? ¿Para cambiar la historia mundial?

― Sí, mi reina.

― Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Pasó un momento largo e incómodo hasta que Catalina se volvió para abrir la puerta. Y los pechos de Ana seguían muy oprimidos.

Enrique estaba impaciente por no saber dónde se hallaba su hermosa Ana Bolena. La encontró posando sensual y casualmente contra una pared cercana a su alcoba.

― Vamos dentro. ― Pudo decir Ana, mientras cogía aire por el beso succionador de Enrique.

― Pero…― Dijo el rey, confuso por la accesibilidad de su amada, normalmente se hacía la difícil antes de enseñarle los senos.

Entraron a los aposentos del rey, Ana se separó de él un momento.

― Hace calor, ¿verdad? Voy a abrir la ventana.

Y así lo hizo.

― Ah, qué vistas…Acércate, querido.

Y Enrique se acercó.

Catalina esperaba el momento final de su plan, en cuanto viera la cabeza de Enrique asomar…allí estaba. Le cogió del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él. Enrique cayó desconcertado, sin apenas tiempo para gritar.

La reina trepó a la habitación con una vistosa e innecesaria voltereta. Llevaba puesto un chándal negro para facilitar sus movimientos.

― ¿Qué son esos ropajes? ― Preguntó Ana Bolena realmente intrigada.

― Lo compré en unos de mis viajes a través del armario del futuro.

― Estiliza vuestra figura.

― No es el que más me favorece.

― ¿Tenéis más?

― Por supuesto, soy una reina.

Con el desconcierto del atuendo de Catalina de Aragón, se habían olvidado de mirar por la ventana. Enrique no se movía, parecía muerto. Lo estaba. Ambas sonrieron abiertamente.

Ana esperó a que su reina se cambiara de nuevo, no podían verla pasear por ahí con esos extraños ropajes. Después de eso, acordaron salir del lugar a diferentes tiempos para que nadie sospechara de ellas, más tarde se encontrarían en un rincón escondido del enorme jardín de pasear.

― Se ha quedado buena tarde, ¿verdad, alteza?

― Ya lo creo, Bolena.

En poco tiempo se habían cogido cariño, cosa que les parecía impensable hace unas semanas. Pasó el tiempo, consiguieron hacerse con el reino, entre las dos construyeron algo glorioso, algo que Enrique VIII jamás podría haber conseguido. Y todo gracias a que a Ana Bolena le dio el punto de entrometerse en la vida de Catalina de Aragón, siguiéndola a través de un armario.

Quedaban constantemente para pasear, charlar y comentar lo maravillosa que era su vida sin Enrique todas las tardes, disfrutaban de la mutua compañía cada vez más y más. Maldito Enrique, lo que se habían perdido con él vivo.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
